


Episode 1 – Warm Nights

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alien Planet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Innuendo, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mother-Son Relationship, Nudity, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Pastiche, Pulp Science Fiction, Romance, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Swords & Sorcery, Twincest, Twins, mattel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s summary:In tender moments of intimacy, the twins Adam and Adora try to explore their sexuality.Until they are interrupted by their mother, queen Marlena.





	Episode 1 – Warm Nights

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 1 – Warm Nights

Prince Adam was looking to the black ski. The night was warm and he was in the highest tower of the royal palace. The wiseman Orko had said to him that Shooting Stars would fill the ski at midnight. He wasn’t wrong. Orko was rarely wrong. Maybe for that reason the old man was still his father’s trustworthy adviser, as he had been his grandfather’s adviser and a member of the council of elders.

At the right time, the Shooting Stars filled the ski, giving momentary light were there was darkness. Turning the black night into a purple one, with so many small ethereal and ephemeral lights that for a moment Adam compared the ski with Orko’s ropes. Black. Purple. Full of bright yellow stars.

He heard the sound behind him. He didn’t even bother to move. He knew who was. She was approaching him carefully, slowly and almost silently. But he was expecting her. He knew that she would come to his hidden place. After all it was their hidden place.

“You heard me!” she said embracing him from behind.

“Yes,” he answered after a while. He leaned his head back to receive her embrace while their bodies tightened, and molded to each other. She kissed his naked neck and he moved his head so he could reach her face with his lips to return the kiss.

He was feeling her warm body, comforting him. Her perky breasts were pressed against his back, like two soft and yet solid mountains. For a moment he thought that he was feeling her hard and pointy nipples, so thin was her light tunic.

To his deception he was only imagining things. Even so, he moaned, shivered and slowly turned to her; their naked legs brushed. One of her caught between his own legs. His skin was sensitive and shivers were going down into his spine.

He embraced her by her waist. His right hand lingered on her back, then lowered to her buttocks. Her short tunic was thin but he wanted to feel her warm skin and slowly he pulled up the tunics edge before grabbing gently her left buttock.

Adora smiled before his caresses and continued kissing slowly her twin brother. Small light kisses. Little kisses. Little tender kisses. On the checks. On the neck. On the chin. On his nose tip. On his forehead. One on his lips. A small seal just to retreat quickly to safer places. Then she launched her arms around his neck and pushed his body to her, pressing her female charms against him. Against his naked chest and badly covered waist. She got her full weight on one leg while the other almost curled like a snake around his right leg.

And then she felt it.

It was not the first time, but she was feeling him again. He was erect.

Adora pushed him aside, took a deep breath in the night.

“You have an erection… again…”

“Yes. You know how I react to your caresses… to your body…”

“We can’t do this anymore…”

“I want it, Adora!” he seemed lost. They were only a step away from her, but he was seeming terrible alone. “And I know that you also like it…”

“I can’t do this with you… I will make it with other… not with you!”

“With whom?” there was some jealousy in his voice.

“I will make it with Glimmer…” Adora suspired… “she is always wondering how is it to kiss a boy! And she doesn’t have erections… like… yours. Or with Teela… she is older than us… she must know how is it…”

For a moment Prince Adam was relived. He thought that she could say that she would do it with the Bow, just to annoy him, after all Bow was her personal guard.

Adam knew that his erections frighten her. No, it didn’t frighten her, it just introduced a new element to their relation. An element that she was still not ready do deal with it. Until now her brother’s body was safe. Now she wasn’t that sure anymore. That morning, while playing with Glimmer, Adora had introduced her hands in her dress. Glimmer’s cleavage was so open. Her small tits were like butterflies, so beautiful and small. Smaller than hers. Much smaller.

Glimmer was surprised by her actions. But they were young and the smiles were easy. The will to discovery new feelings and sensations took the best. Soon they both had their tunics wrapped around their waists, and their hands glued on their breasts, feeling and caressing them. They just stopped when they heard their tutor opening the chambers door. They hardly had time to adjust their tunics again.

Now Adora wanted that her brother would feel her growing breasts like Glimmer had made that morning.

She approached him again. She picked his right hand and led it directly to her breast while pushing the tunic aside.

His eyes shined in that instant. They both seemed a Shooting Star. A smile, huge, appeared on his face. His hand moved immediately, caressing her. He was a bit rougher than Glimmer. But she liked it. Oh… she liked it so much… and then she saw it. His erection wasn’t hidden anymore. His male member was growing and had raised his small tunic to appear naked to her eyes. She was just seeing his head…

She reached out her hand to touch it. But she didn’t had the nerve.

“It is late, we must go to bed…” she pushed him away, and run to the stairs.

Adam heard her jumping and running all the way down to the tower base. He smiled. His sister was crazy! He had to wait a bit, so his erection would shrink down to his tunic and he could face other people normally. It was time to go to bed.

***

In the castle the days were passing without changes.

Adam’s father, king Randor had pacified Eternia after the troublesome decades of the Great Unrest. He defeated the most powerful of the warlords, Skeletor.

After the defeat of the last rebel warlords, the Council of Elders, fully supported king Randor to be Eternia’s supreme ruler, as his father king Miro had been, and has king Grayskull, their ancestor had been.

Under king Randor’s banner other kings and queens had joined. The king had also taken a wise marriage policy. When he married princes Marlena, from the planet Etheria, the elders understood that his plans were not limited to Eternia.

Keldor, the king’s half-brother married queen Angella, of Bright Moon, an Etheria’s satellite. Queen Angella was Marlena’s older sister, and so the kingdoms had strong bonds. Randor’s sisters, queen Castaspella, rulled in Mystacor while princess Frosta was promised to the king of Snows.

It was clear that Randor wouldn’t forgive Hordak, the Lord of Etheria, the support that he had given to the Eternia’s warlords during the Great Unrest.

Hordak was on the defensive in Etheria and he couldn’t no longer threaten the planet Eternia.

So, Adam could go to the highest tower of the Royal Palace every night, look to the skies and enjoy the warm evenings. Sometimes his twin sister would make him a visit. Quick, provocative and often exasperating. Adora would taunt him. Would tell her the latest experiences she had with Glimmer. And he would be jealous. Jealous of Adora, but also jealous of his beautiful cousin Glimmer.

Finally, one night he was lying down in the towers roof, the green ceramic tiles where his bed. And while he was more sleeping and snoozing than looking to the ski, he heard her. He heard her run, climbing the stairs to the top. He heard her naked feet resonating in the wooden floor in smooth feline steps.

In his dreams he smiled.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

“I heard you” he answered without opening his yes.

“Do you want to know what happened to me today?” it was more a rhetorical question. Adora was willing to tell him, and he was desperate to hear.

“We went to the lake to take a bath…”

“We?”

“Glimmer and me, genius…” she laid beside him. Her right hand rested slowly in his naked chest. She wasn’t talking, she was whispering near his hear. So near that he could feel her hot sweet breath. He could sense his lobule being caressed by her nose. “Bow followed us…”

Adam opened his eyes in that instant.

“He what?” Adam had been with Bow almost all day, practicing sword fight, mace fight, javelin throwing, and archery under the harsh supervision of Duncan, the Man-At-Arms. Adam beat Bow in every competition, except in archery. No wonder why the kid got that nickname. But when they were allowed to go to the showers Adam lost Bow of sight.

“He what?” he repeated, already annoyed.

“He tried to follow us…” she whispered, “why shouldn’t he? We are two young and attractive princesses. Why shouldn’t he try to take a look at us naked, bathing in the lake?”

Now he already knew that she was teasing him again. His suspicions were further underlines when her hand, drawing invisible circles in his chest, went a bit lower and begun her caresses in his belly, quite near the small loin-cloth, sometimes even touching the fabric and sending conflicting messages to his no longer dormant male member.

Besides he could feel her breasts trough her tunic, pressing against him, allowing him to feel its volume against his armpit while she rested her head in his arm. Her golden hair was spread out, some hair ends tickling his face.

She smelled so good. Her skin was soft and fresh, as she had just leaved the bath. Her air was completely dry but he still could sense the smell of he herbs she had used to wash it.

“And we said that he couldn’t follow us… and see us naked… unless we could see him naked first…”

“You said that?”

“Well, not me… Glimmer said it…”

“And?”

Adora begun to laugh. It was a nervous laugh. “If you could see him undressing quickly… so quickly… it was funny… and we just run away, he couldn’t follow us. He had his small tunic around the legs and couldn’t run. His dong balancing while he tried to run after us. Then he felt…” she laugh again, less nervous. “It was funny!”

“You saw him naked? You saw his penis?”

“From afar… not so close like I am with you now…” she ostensibly looked to his loin-cloth. “Can I see it? I never saw one close, like we are now…”

Maybe it was not on purpose, but she pressed her warm body even more against her brother.

“Yes.” His answer was hardly heard. He talked low with a knot in his neck that prevented him from swallowing the saliva that accumulated in his mouth.

Her hand was close, waiting for his answer. She untied him quickly, somewhat clumsy, her hand touching his penis several times trough the fabric. Each time she touched him unwilling, he trembled in response. He was felling his male member to grow. He had the idea that he never saw it grow that much.

When she finally unwrapped him completely, she stopped and looked for a while to it.

“It is so big… it is erect. Bow wasn’t.” she moved so she could see it better. Her head was about two hands apart from his virility. He could sense her hot breath in his penis, as previously he could sense it in his hear.

Adora seemed fascinated by that hard member pointing the stars. It was the penis of her twin brother. They were so similar and yet so different.

She moved her hand. Adam trembled in anticipation.

“Can I touch it?”

He just nodded, expecting her to do it, as soon as possible. He wanted her touch. Adam suspended his breath when he look his sister’ hand moving in his direction. He almost came with the touch. It was a soft touch. She just had the courage to touch him with her fingertips. Even so all his body trembled until he finally breath again. His penis gained live and waved like asking to be touched again.

“So cute!” and she moved again her hand, caressing it, like she was caressing a pet. From the top of the head to the neck. He just nodded and moaned. “It is warm! Hard. But the skin is soft.”

When she wrapped her hand around it, he jumped.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No…” he was able to answer.

“Wait until I tell this to Glimmer! She will be so jealous that I already touched a dong and she didn’t.”

“You can’t tell this to Glimmer!” he was able to say, “and why are you calling it a dong?”

“It is my little dong!” she said caressing it again.

She approached her face even more while caressing it.

“You can kiss it, if you want!”

“Why should I kiss it?”

“You could like it… and it would give me pleasure.” Adam was unexperienced but he heard the talks of the men in the training yard.

Adora approached, outlined it with her lips and gave it a little smack in the tip of the head while shaking it with her hand against her lips.

It was not what Adam expected but he just moaned again, happy with the new sensations she was inducing in him.

“Don’t stop shaking it… if you want you can move your hand up and down…”

“It is what you do went you give pleasure to yourself?” she asked following is instructions and marveled by the expressions in his face.

“Yes.”

She had a new power above him and she knew it. While pumping his member with her hand she moved, gluing her body to his, smashing her covered breasts against his naked torso, brushing her naked legs against his naked legs, feeling his skin, smelling his odor. He had a new kind of odor since she was touching him. She nuzzled her face in his neck and begun to give him small kisses, brushing lightly her lips against his skin without never stopping her continuous hand movement.

Adam begun to jerk his hips, trying to push his body against her hand.

If he was in his normal state, he had heard the steps climbing the stairs. If he was in his normal state, he had recognized the steps. But he didn’t hear anything. Neither did Adora.

“There you are! I looked for both of you…” Queen Marlena didn’t finish the sentence. For a moment she was gazed, she just stared her son lying half naked in the floor while her daughter masturbated him. She even realized that they didn’t heard her. “Adam! Adora! Stop it!” she demanded in her best royal tone.

Just then the twins realized that their mother was there.

Her daughter was still pumping even when Adam focuses his eyes and finally saw their mother. It was he that put a hand above Adora’s hand to stop her, and it was he that begun to arise.

“Adora… go to your chambers, I will talk to you later!”

Adam had never seen his sister’s face so red in his life, so flushed she was. She looked to the ground embarrassed, her long blond hair covering her face and mumbled “yes, mother” before running to the stairs and disappearing from the tower's top.

“Cover yourself, Adam!”

The prince tried to rearrange his loin-cloth, but his erection and his clumsiness made it difficult to even tie a knot.

Marlena had to suppress a smile with her son’s embarrassment and clumsiness. She approached and helped him to give the knot. She noticed that he trembled when her hands were working on the knot and brushing the fabric. He was quite sensitive and she understood that it was an error to help him.

“Adam, look at me…” she asked.

Slowly he raised his head and faced his mother.

“What were you two thinking?” it was more a rhetorical question than a real one. The problem that Marlena was facing was that she didn’t knew how to react to the situation. After the initial shock, she just didn’t knew what to do.

“We were just playing and…”

“And?”

“And discovering… it is much better when she does this to me… and never other girl offered to do it…”

“Do you do this often?” Marlena was even shocked with her question.

“No. Like this it was the first time… and it was so good, mother… I was really enjoying it…”

“She is your sister, Adam, she can’t do that with you…”

He nodded, subservient.

“But it is harmless, mom, I didn’t force her to do anything. She also likes it. And… it feels good…”

Marlena recalled her first experiences and her curiosity. She understood him. That was the problem, she understood those two kids.

“Come here…” she said hugging her son. She was a bit taller than Adam and she disheveled him while pressing his face against her motherly bosom. Locks of her long red hair felt to his face and he inhaled her flavor. Soon she realized that she had committed an error. He was still quite excited. She could feel his hard erection pressed against her leg, despite his loin-cloth and her long tunic. To worse the things she moved slightly to avoid his erection and her green tunic opened putting her naked left leg in direct contact with his loin-cloth. And there was something more. She could feel his penis pulse against her.

He also felt the proximity and the pressure. Adam had his arms around his mother’s waist embracing her. She had a thin waist. And she smelled so good. When she moved her left leg, her tunic moved and his loin-cloth felt a bit. Suddenly Adam felt the tip of is penis in direct contact with his mother’s skin. And it felt amazing. He made some pressure with his hips and embraced her even more, pushing his head against her voluptuous breasts.

“Oh mom…”

“Adam… stop… you can't do this… you need to find a girl of your age…” Marlena was stunned. She wasn’t embracing him anymore, but she wasn’t also pushing him away. She just had their arms in the air without knowing how to react.

“Mom… I…” he rubbed his face again and again against his mother’s chest, trying to find some comfort. His nose was in her cleavage and he slowly dragged her tunic’s opening so much while brushing that the inevitable happened and her breast came to display. Adam didn’t loose time and took it in his mouth beginning to suckle like a little baby. He couldn’t draw milk for her, but it was so comforting to have that nipple between his lips, and his face pressing against that enormous volume of warm desire.

For a moment Marlena felt sad for him. She had interrupted them and she knew how he was one the edge. He was suckling her breast like a little baby. Her little baby. She surrendered and embraced him again. Pressing his again against her breast, like in those days that she breastfeed him. Slowly her naked leg begun to move against his erection, brushing it, making him move his hips faster and faster.

He didn’t last long. Adam begun to jerk his hips, all his body shrived and he ejaculated to his mother’s leg. She didn’t stop to move her leg, continuing the friction, draining him, and if she wasn’t embracing him he would probably felt on the floor.

Slowly, after he released his last spurs, his mother ben down, still embracing him, and both lie down on the tower’s roof, in the same place that Adam had been with his sister.

The prince was partially over his mother, his penis still out of the loin-cloth, pressed against his mother’s leg. He was felling his sperm around it. But he couldn’t let her breast go. So he suckled and suckled, slowly and slowly, while her mother caressed his neck and his hair and then she begun to sing and old lullaby that she used to sing to him and to his sister when they were children.

“Mom…” he said before falling asleep.

***

The prince didn’t knew how much time he had slept. It was still nigh and dark. There were no traces of dawn. His mother was still awake, singing more for herself than to him. And her fingers were playing with his hair making and undoing curls. He was resting his face on her naked breast and when he opened his eyes, he was directly looking to the other breast, half covered by the green tunic. He noticed that her nipple was hard, he could easily see it through the fabric. His penis was flaccid but still in contact with his mother’s leg. And he felt it sticky, half-glued to her skin.

Without even thinking he raised his left hand from her waist and introduced it in her cleavage, opening even more the tunic, and beginning to play with her breast.

Her mother stopped singing.

“You used to do that when you were breastfeeding. You had a nipple in your mouth and liked to play with the other…”

Something in his mother’s words excited him again. Suddenly he was not flaccid anymore. His member grew in size and strength. And he begun to pump again, moving his hips, pushing his male member against his mother’s skin.

Adam raised his eyes and looked directly to her mother’s green eyes. She had her red hair disheveled and was breathing slightly between her opened lips. He had the crazy idea to kiss her fully in the lips, but somehow he knew that it would be too much for her. He opened her tunic even more, raised his body and took the left breast in his hand. At each thrust he looked his mother in her eyes. She just stood there looking to him, with her lips opened and her leg moving and helping him, while her fingers caressed his nape.

At some point she said:

“Your father can’t know of this…”

He nodded affirmatively and thrusted. And thrusted.

When he came, she spoke again.

“Your sister is not ready for this. You were too eager and too selfish with me. Even too rude. She is not ready! Do you understand that?”

He nodded again. She was right again.

“Get up… I need to go to my chambers. Your father will be waiting for me.”

Adam couldn’t get up. He just sit and saw his mother raising and trying to compose her long tunic. The tunic had some stains bellow he waist. She tried to hide them, folding the tissue. Then she went down, to the stairs, without looking back.

He recalled her last words “Your father will be waiting for me.” Would they make love that night?”

It wasn’t rational but he got jealous. He closed his eyes and didn’t saw the last shooting stars filling the ski.


End file.
